


A Bump In The Night

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Shrine of Dumat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Dorian Pavus and Nikolai Lavellan get friendly in the Shrine to Dumat.





	A Bump In The Night

“Why did you have us come back here?” Dorian said walking slowly at the front hallway of the Shrine of Dumat. It was almost a saunter, being able to be seen even through his armor, his hand on his staff at the ready.

Nikolai smiled and looked around. He liked it here, it was very quiet since they had cleared everything out. “Oh, I just wanted some alone time with you. It feels like we’re always being watched or something at Skyhold.” He touched one of the pillars at the entrance, the lowering light making his eyes glow softly in the reflection of the veilfire Dorian had in his hand. He smiled, “This place…speaks to me.”

Dorian smirked a bit, eyeing his companion. The elf was clad in simple hunting leather, Dalish in origin, with a simple braid accentuating his burnt ombre hair. His daggers on his back, pointing the way down to his nicely formed….“Ah well, considering you silencing people a lot, I can see why." They went up the steps and through the doors. Looking around, everything was, well, silent, the place completely abandoned. Privacy.

The elf stretched. "So, you said the last time we were here that there were other places like this in Tevinter….” He hopped lithely up onto a railing, swinging his legs in a mock-show of innocence. "How many?“

Dorian approached as a cat might a mouse…slowly, before taking a step to place himself between his legs, resting his hands on Nikolai’s hips, "Oh…enough.” He said, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his jawline. "Tevinter was awash with the worship of the old gods. You might even say we were….“ He leaned closer, his breath hot in the assassin’s ear, ”…obsessed.“ He breathed the word, pulling his amatus closer, and grinding against him lightly, eliciting a soft, surprised whine from the smaller male.

The elf blushed, cold chills running the length of his body He bit his bottom lip before looking at the Tevinter, a smirk playing on his delicate features, his eyes still glowing from the veilfire that was placed on the ground near them, giving him a rather…feral look. "Hm… Careful, you might knock me into the floor.” He said before grinding against him sharply, feeling heat spread through his body. Everything felt so wantonly blasphemous here, and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

“Would you rather us move?”

“No, I like it here, it feels deliciously precarious.”

The mage snickered as he moved his hands to his ass, squeezing. "Well, then I’ll have to be careful, won’t I?“ He leaned forward and nipped at his neck, leaving a small red mark, and a gasp from his Amatus.

Nikolai widened his legs a bit more, then gripped Dorian’s belt, and unbuckled it. He leaned back just a little, planting kisses on the mage’s jaw until he reached his lips, planting an almost chaste kiss there. "Mmm. I have a small request.” He said as he ran a hand up under his tunic, and under the silk liner that protected his skin from chafing with the armor.

“Ah-!” Dorian yelped softly as his nipple was found, and twisted. Not hard, but just enough to cause the heat of his body to rise significantly. "Name it.“ 

He kissed him again, this time deeper, gently probing his mouth with his tongue. He tasted softly of tea and cinnamon. "Be gentle…this is my first time.”


End file.
